Making Mirrors
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: When Karin turned eighteen, she brought over none other than Uchiha Sasuke – their family's worst enemy. When Sasuke sees Sakura he just can't keep his hands off her. To keep this a secret, Sasuke makes a deal with her. "Sleep with me Sakura, and I won't tell your sister about us."
1. prologue

**Making Mirrors**

**Main pairing**_**:**_ Sasuke and Sakura

**Rating M:** language, adult content, adult language, adult situations.

**Warnings:** This story contains content only suitable for mature adults. You chose to read this at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Naruto

**A/N:** I know I shouldn't be posting something new unless I finish the other stories, buuuut, I figured I would post something new so you guys would have something to read. It might be interesting, who knows. Reviews are gratefully appreciated!

**Summary: **Sakura had always hated her older sister's boyfriends. They always seemed to be too good for her. When Karin turned eighteen, she brought over none other than Uchiha Sasuke – their family's worst enemy. When Sasuke sees Sakura he just can't keep his hands off her. To keep this a secret, Sasuke makes a deal with her. "Sleep with me Sakura, and I won't tell your sister about us."

* * *

Prologue

His breath was hot against the pale skin on my neck.

I gasped as his tongue licked a wet line up to my ear and he chewed on the lobe.

His hands were all over my body, grasping my hips, and moving up to cradle my breasts. I dared to look at him, and his eyes were on me, and they were darker than ever.

I laced my fingers into his hair, and I pulled him down so he could kiss me. His teeth were chewing on my bottom lip, and his tongue was inside my mouth, kissing me sloppily. I heard him groan when he pressed himself against me.

My cheeks turned red when I felt his erection press against me through my sweat pants. I could feel myself burning and my entire body was numb. Sasuke pulled his lips back and he attacked my neck. I whimpered as he bit down on the sensitive flesh, and I dared myself to reach down and touch him.

I wasn't inexperienced, but I was still so nervous. Uchiha Sasuke is my family's worst enemy. His father had tried to buy and sell my father's company for years, and my father had always forbade us to ever see or talk to him. It was hard, because he went to the same school as Karin and me.

.  
.

I remembered that day like it were yesterday, when Karin brought him over. I was only sixteen. I could remember clearly what Karin had said. Something about Sasuke being a good person and father not knowing what he was talking about.

I was looking up at him curiously, and his eyes were on me. He was a lot taller than me and Karin both. When he reached out to take my hand and shake it, I hesitantly stepped back. The way he was looking at me only made my insides quiver.

His dark eyes were peering into my very soul. When Karin disappeared to go get him something to drink, I felt so uneasy standing alone with him. He stepped closer to me, and I almost stumbled back into the couch. Sasuke reached up and tugged softly on a few strands of my hair.

"Pink hair huh?" He muttered.

I blushed and looked away. Sasuke whispered something about it being sexy, and I closed my eyes. He cupped my chin, and lifted my head up to look at him. I slowly opened my eyes, and his lips curled up into a smirk.

"My, my, what beautiful eyes you have, _Sakura_."

The way he purred my name like that made my heart beat erratically against my chest, I thought it was going to break through my rib cage. We both heard Karin's voice and Sasuke immediately stepped back and I practically ran up the stairs.

I stayed sitting up at the top and listened to them talk.

"She's a sweetheart, but can be a little bitch sometimes." I heard Karin say.

Sasuke muttered what sounded like a "hn" and turned his head back and saw me peaking down at them.

"I doubt it." He said.

Karin snorted and Sasuke turned back to her. I scrunched up the side of my face and turned back around to go to my room. When I finally got inside, I had locked the door behind me and grabbed my cell phone and sent a text to my friend Ino. When I told her that Uchiha Sasuke had hit on me, she instantly was at my house, and we talked about the situation for hours.

Her opinion made me assume she was jealous, because Sasuke never ever had a thing for any girls at the school. And she went on and on about it. I wanted to smack her upside the head and tell her that I wasn't lying about it, but I let her continue.

It wasn't until she had to leave moments later because her mother called her home. I heard Karin and Sasuke walk up the stairs and enter her room. When the door was shut, I could hear her… moaning and I tried my best to tune out their noises. Karin was being so loud! I walked across my room to grab my Ipod, and I noticed that mother had pulled up into the driveway.

I wanted to be a "good sister" and warn her, so I instantly barged into my sister's room, and I shrieked when I saw what she was doing.

"What do you want you little brat!" She shouted after pulling away.

"Mom just pulled up, I suggest you sneak him out through the back door." I stated.

Karin and Sasuke switched glances and he started to get dressed and I looked away. I didn't know why I was standing there in the first place and watching them both get dressed. Karin told Sasuke to climb down the tree next to her window and that she would go and distract her mother before anything.

Sasuke and I were still in her room, and just like downstairs, he was eyeballing me. Just as I was about to turn around and head out of her room, but Sasuke had swiftly took hold of my hand, and turned me around to face him.

"S-Sasuke what are you doing?" I stammered.

"Hn, I'll see you later." His voice was very deep, and he pulled away and opened the window in Karin's room so he could escape down the tree. I ran up to the window and watched as he expertly climbed down the cherry blossom tree. When he reached the bottom, he looked up at me and winked.

I blushed and turned around and when I exited Karin's room, I bumped into her.

"Did he leave?" She asked.

"Yeah…" I whispered.

Even though Karin was a bitch almost all the time, she seemed to notice how odd I was acting and asked me if something was wrong. I looked up at her and shook my head quickly.

"No, I'm fine." I smiled weakly at her.

"Good, now get out of my room." Karin pushed me through the door frame and slammed the door shut. I glared back at it, and walked back to my room. I lay in my bed for the remainder of the evening, thinking about Sasuke. It was impossible to think that he even wanted something to do with me. I lay on my side and looked out the window and closed my eyes, and he instantly popped into my head.

.  
.

"Sakura."

I arched into his touch and gasped as he took my breast in his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. My lips were on his neck, kissing the soft flesh. I licked his skin and he groaned in my ear.

His hands reached down and he cupped my bottom through my sweat pants. I moaned and he kissed me once more. He was practically swallowing me whole and I tried my best to match his kisses.

We were so caught up in our little heated moment in the hallway of the living room, that we didn't hear the front door opening. Sasuke's hand dove into my pants we both moaned at the same time.

"You're so wet." He purred. I blushed and before I could say or do anything, he pushed my panties aside and plunged two fingers inside me. I tossed my head back and cried out. His fingers moved expertly inside me, plunging in and out, and circling around my sensitive spot. I swore I could see stars.

"You feel so good, Sakura." Sasuke whispered huskily in my ear.

"S—Sasuke!" I whimpered.

He was about to kiss me again until—

"What the hell is this!"

We pulled away from each other to find my sister Karin standing in the living room. Her face was burning red from anger, and her fists were balled up next to her sides. She had dropped, I assumed, a bag of goodies, and her jaw was clenched. Karin looked ready to jump us.

"What. Is. Going on." She growled.

"K-Karin!" I stammered.

Sasuke stepped in front of me after he pulled his hand out of my pants. I switched glasses between the two.

"Sasuke… why are you—what's… what the fuck!" She screamed.

"Karin, please calm down." He said.

"Calm down," She shouted, "I find you about to fuck my sister, and you're telling me to calm down!" Karin screamed.

"Karin please… I can explain." I walked up to her, and her hand met my face. The hit against my face made my skin sting and I could feel tears stinging at the corners of my eyes.

I glanced over at her, and she was already out the door. Sasuke and I stood in the living room, awkwardly. The only thing I heard was loud screeching sound, a car slamming on its breaks and creating skid marks on the road, a crash, and a horn. Sasuke and I had ran outside to find a car slammed against one of the trees in my front yard, Karin lay in the middle of the street, her legs were broken, and her face was bleeding.

"Oh my god, Karin!"

* * *

Hm, reviews?


	2. chapter 1

**Making Mirrors**

**Main pairing_:_** Sasuke and Sakura

**Rating M:** language, adult content, adult language, adult situations.

**Warnings:** This story contains content only suitable for mature adults. You chose to read this at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Naruto

**A/N:** Thank you guys for all the lovely reviews. But just to clear a few things. Karin got ran over by the car, she wasn't driving, and she's not dead. It wouldn't be as fun if Karin died now would it? Anyway, thank you again for all the reviews.

Oh and before I forget. There will be lemons, but the first few chapters will be rated T for now, nothing will really happen until later on, since right now it will be the story on how Sasuke and Sakura's relationship grows. Don't forget to review! Reviews are the fuel to my love of writing!

**Summary: **Sakura had always hated her older sister's boyfriends. They always seemed to be too good for her. When Karin turned eighteen, she brought over none other than Uchiha Sasuke – their family's worst enemy. When Sasuke sees Sakura he just can't keep his hands off her. To keep this a secret, Sasuke makes a deal with her. "Sleep with me Sakura, and I won't tell your sister about us."

Sakura – 16  
Ino – 16  
Hinata – 16  
Naruto – 16  
Gaara – 16  
Shikamaru – 17  
Sasuke – 18  
Karin – 18

Beta-reader: KinkyK

* * *

Chapter 1

My viridian eyes slowly flickered open as the sun shone through the blinds in my room and onto my face. I sat up, and stretched my arms above my head and scratched the side of my head.

I glanced over at the digital clock on my bed, and noticed that it was nine - thirty in the morning. Normally I'm up later on Saturday's, but I barely got any sleep last night.

I kicked off the sheets and placed my feet on the carpet, and walked to the bathroom in my room.

When I turned the light on, I noticed the dark circles under my eyes and frowned. I'm not going to hear the end of it from my mother. She always made a big deal about not getting enough sleep. I figured I would just skip hearing her lecture and go ahead and go on my morning runs.

After splashing cold water on my face, I pulled my hair up into a bun, and I dressed myself in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I slipped my shoes on and grabbed my IPod and headed down the stairs. My mother was in the kitchen cleaning and father was in the living room watching TV.

Karin wasn't in sight, so I figured she was still sleeping.

"I'm going on my run. I'll see you guys later." I said aloud.

"Okay." They both answered nonchalantly.

I stepped out through the front door, and placed the ear plugs in my ears and blast some music. Before I started to run, I did a few stretches and started my way down the sidewalk. The day was very warm, even though it was early, but it felt nice. I waved at the other neighbors as I passed by them, and turned around the corner. I normally didn't run far, just around the block, so I was done in about thirty to forty five minutes. As I walked through the front door, I slipped my shoes off in the closet, and headed back upstairs so I could take a shower.

I walked into the bathroom and pealed my clothes off. As I stepped into the shower, I sighed as the warm water washed away the sticky sweat off my body. I stuck my head under the shower, and grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair in a haste manor.

While rinsing the soap out of my hair, I quickly washed my body and was out in less than twenty minutes.

As I emerged from the bathroom, my phone had started going off, and I quickly ran to it while slipping on my fluffy pink robe.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing today?"

"Probably going to hang out with Gaara. Why?" I asked Ino.

"Because, I want to go out, let's go out." Ino said desperately.

I frowned and sighed a little. I had already made plans with Gaara today, so I couldn't just bail on him.

"Sakura, please. You're not hanging out with Gaara until later this evening. We have to hang out." Ino pleaded.

"Fine, fine. Let me get ready." I said.

Ino squealed in delight. She ended the conversation and I tossed my phone on the bed. Ino probably wanted to go shopping, so I didn't dress in something really fancy, just in a pair of khaki shorts, and a blue button down blouse. I blow dried my hair and tousled it lightly before I walked down the stairs.

"Where are you headed early this morning?" Mother asked as I entered the kitchen.

"Ino asked me to hang out." I answered.

"Oh…"

I smiled a little at her. Mom had never really liked Ino, only because of the way she's acted or how she went from being so "innocent" to a "loose girl". I always told mother that people change when they grow up and that there was nothing wrong with Ino. But, she always had something to say. Mother was very judgmental, not so much as my father, but she honestly always had something to say about my friends.

It took her about a month or so to warm up to my boyfriend Gaara, and he and I have been dating for almost a year now. I reached inside the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, and twisted the cap off. Mother walked around me and said nothing further about anything.

She remained quiet. I sighed mentally and tried not to roll my eyes at her. I heard Ino's car honk outside, and I quickly ran upstairs, grabbed my purse, my phone and slipped on my sandals before walking out the front door.

Ino waved at me and I smiled back at her. I climbed into her car, and she pulled out of the driveway and into the street.

"What are we going to do today?" I asked her.

"I need some new clothes. I heard a new store opened up at the mall. I say we go check it out." Ino explained excitedly.

I laughed. "Okay, but I don't have that much money—

"Didn't you just get your paycheck?" Ino interrupted.

"Yeah, but they didn't pay me much." I said almost harshly.

"Well you need to work more hours. That café is very stubborn about money." Ino said.

I nodded and glanced out the window. The mall was about an hour away from where we both live, but by the way Ino drives, I'm sure we'll be there in no time. The car ride was a little quiet, which I enjoyed, Ino can be quite the talker. I'm surprised she wasn't still bugging me about that incident with Sasuke a week ago. She went on and on about it the passed few days.

And, she kept asking me if I was going to tell Gaara about it. Of course I wasn't going to tell him. He probably would find the guy and murder him. Gaara isn't normally a jealous person, well he is, but it only depends on the situation, if that would ever make sense.

"So Sakura, has Sasuke contacted you any since last weekend?"

I spoke too soon.

"No Ino, I don't even talk to Sasuke in that way." I answered in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, you don't?"

"No, I don't. He's Karin's boyfriend, not mine."

"But he did hit on you, that's a sign that he does like you. Sigh. The infamous Uchiha Sasuke interested in a bookworm." Ino said teasingly.

I frowned slightly at her little insult, but didn't say another word about it. The mall came into sight, and Ino nearly killed us by doing an illegal turn, and she sped into the parking lot and parked her car close to the mall. I regained my composer and climbed out of her car.

"What is this store called Ino?" I asked as I looked around the large amounts of people inside the mall. There were never that much this early. It was practically a miracle.

"It's called Ultra Blue, it has a bunch ofJapanese streetstyles and cute clothes. I just had to come and check it out." Ino gushed. I nodded. The store was all the way across the mall, and just as expected, it was packed. I thought I was going to hurl. I often don't like being around a lot of people, but if this is what Ino wanted, then I might as well stick around with her.

Good thing the store was big though.

I watched Ino grab a bunch of sexy kimono shirts, as well as skirts, jeans and tops. Ino headed towards the back to try on her clothes, and I merely continued to look through the racks. I pulled out a shirt, and glanced it over.

It was a black laced top, simple. I checked the price and smiled. I actually had enough for it! Ino called to me from the back, and I walked in her direction. She made a pose and asked me what I thought of her outfit. She wore a cute silk kimono top, and a pair of faded denim jeans.

"Looks good." I commented. "How much is that going to cost?"

"Eh, a little over three hundred, but I have enough." Ino answered while she did a few turns to check herself out.

A little over three hundred dollar? That's ridiculous. Before I could say anything, my phone went off. I searched through my purse, and pulled it out. I groaned, reading the caller ID.

"Who is it?" Ino asked in the dressing room.

"My boss… Hello?"

"Sakura, I need you to come in today. Tenten's sick."

"But—can't you ask Hinata to come in?" I asked.

"No Sakura, Hinata can't come in because she too is sick. Something about having the stomach virus. I need you to come in at two, you'll be getting off at nine."

Before I could even protest, he ended the conversation, and I tossed my phone in my bag.

"What did he want?" Ino asked as she walked out of the dressing room in a short kimono purple kimono dress.

"I have to take Tenten's shift today." I frowned.

"Oh, want me to take you home now?" Ino asked.

I looked around for the time. It was a little after twelve, and since it takes an hour to get back, I figured now would be a good time to get back home so I can get dressed and leave for work.

"Yeah, right now would be good." I told her.

Ino nodded and she walked back into the dressing room. A few minutes later, she came out carrying the clothes she was going to buy, and she headed to the counter. While she was paying for her accessories, I was texting Gaara and telling him that we had to cancel our plans, but he could come over once I got off work.

I could tell from the text that he was a little disappointed, but he agreed nonetheless.

* * *

"Bye Sakura, I'll text you later." Ino shouted as she pulled out of the driveway of my house. I waved back and her, and practically ran inside my house. I had about thirty minutes to get to work.

I shut the door to my room, pealed off my clothes, and walked to my closet and pulled out my uniform. It was a short, red kimono dress with black lining and a cherry blossom design. I wasn't fond of the uniform because it showed too much skin, and I tried putting another shirt underneath, but my boss got angry at me, that I couldn't "change the uniform".

I couldn't expect any less of it really, seeing as the name of the café was Chibi Café. He wanted all of us to look "cute" so we could attract costumers. I walked to the mirror, and pulled my hair up into a messy bun and slipped in my cherry blossom pins and chopsticks.

I looked at the time and cursed under my breath. I quickly grabbed my shoes, and ran downstairs with my purse in my other hand.

"Bye mom! Bye Dad, I have to go to work!" I said.

"Okay." They both answered nonchalantly.

I grabbed my car keys from the key holder, and unlocked the door and climbed into my car. I turned the engine on, and sped off into the town.

* * *

"Where is Sakura Haruno! She was supposed to be here ten minutes ago!" Jiraiya, the owner of the café, shouted.

"I'm here I'm here, calm down!" I answered as I bolted through the door.

"Good, go take care of the gentleman in the back." Jiraiya slammed the notepad in my hand after I pulled on the frilly apron.

I glanced at the man in the back, and my heart instantly stopped in my chest. Of course. Today would be the day that Uchiha Sasuke would walk into the café!

I sighed. This won't be so hard.

I walked slowly up to him, and when he didn't look up from the book that he was reading, I cleared my throat.

"I see you Sakura." He said, not tearing his eyes away from the page he was on.

I sighed, and tapped my pen on the notepad, waiting for him to order something. "I can't stand here all day sir." I grimaced.

Sasuke muttered something incoherent under his breath, and he marked his page, and set the book aside. He looked up at me and smirked. His eyes were all over me and I looked away and tried my hardest not to slap him for being such a pervert. I cleared my throat, and he tore his eyes away from my chest.

"I'll have a caramel frappe." He finally said.

I wrote it down and asked him if he wanted anything else.

"That'll be all."

I turned around and was about to head back to the kitchen so I could make his drink, but he grabbed me by the waist, and pulled him to me. I squeaked and glared at him. "What are you doing!" I hissed.

"How rude Sakura, I could have you fired for being so rude to a customer." Sasuke purred.

"Let me go Sasuke, I have to get back to work." I yanked myself away from him and he pinched my bottom before I walked to the back.

.  
.

"Ugh!" I screamed once I was in the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Temari, one of my co-workers asked.

"I ended up tending to a perverted prick!" I answered while grabbing a glass and the ingredients to make Sasuke's caramel frappe.

"Who?" Temari questioned while she placed the dishes on the platter so she could take them out.

"Sasuke Uchiha… womanizing prick…" I responded while throwing the ice in the blender and crushing it up. I placed the milk in through the feed tube, and then the espresso and then the caramel and sugar. Once it was blended, I poured it into the glass and added the whipped cream, and then the drizzle of caramel.

"Oh, good luck with that. I had him last week, guy wouldn't keep his hands off me. It sucks we can't even do anything about it." Temari frowned.

"Tell me about it. He's dating my sister so I have to put up with him for her sake. Even if I told her what he was doing, she would take his word over mine." I told her. Temari made a noise of disgust and she picked up the platter and walked through the door. I placed the frappe carefully on a round, black plate and inhaled deeply before I walked out as well.

I walked up to Sasuke and his lips curled up into a small smirk. "Here's your caramel frappe. Don't choke on it." I set it down in front of him, and he grabbed my wrist before I could walk away.

I was pulled into his lap, and I tried my best not to scream my lungs out.

"Come on Sakura, why the hostility. Are you still upset that I hit on you the other week? Hmm?" He purred.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Hn."

"Sakura!"

We both looked over to the source of the noise.

"Stop lolly gagging and get back to work!" Jiraiya yelled.

I pushed myself off Sasuke and walked back into the kitchen.

This was going to be a long day…

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

**Making Mirrors**

**Main pairing_:_** Sasuke and Sakura

**Rating M:** language, adult content, adult language, adult situations.

**Warnings:** This story contains content only suitable for mature adults. You chose to read this at your own risk.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Naruto

**A/N:** Woot, thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think this story was going to liked so much. I feel loved. Anyway, I know there was a tad bit of a confusion about the prologue and the first chapter. So, I shall explain.

The prologue is basically what happened later on in Sasuke and Sakura's relationship, then of course, Karin finds out about them. She explains what happened when she first met Sasuke and that's it continues in the first chapter. The first chapter is continuation of the time Sakura told about her meeting Sasuke, a week after.

I hope that makes sense! :) Here's chapter 2!

Some extreme fluffiness in this chapter ;D

**Summary: **Sakura had always hated her older sister's boyfriends. They always seemed to be too good for her. When Karin turned eighteen, she brought over none other than Uchiha Sasuke – their family's worst enemy. When Sasuke sees Sakura he just can't keep his hands off her. To keep this a secret, Sasuke makes a deal with her. "Sleep with me Sakura, and I won't tell your sister about us."

Sakura – 16  
Ino – 16  
Hinata – 16  
Naruto – 16  
Gaara – 16  
Shikamaru – 17  
Sasuke – 18  
Karin – 18

Beta-reader: KinkyK

* * *

Chapter 2

My shift had ended faster than I imagined. Though the day was hectic nonetheless. I had to beg Jiraiya to get someone else to tend to Sasuke so I can actually work. I walked out to my car, tired and exhausted as I searched blindly through my purse to find my keys. Once I found them, I pressed the button and unlocked the doors to my car.

"Goodnight Sakura." I heard Temari shout across the parking lot.

"Goodnight Temari, see you in a couple of days." I answered. She laughed and climbed into her car.

I opened the door and climbed into the driver's side and turned the car on while yawning. I hope I don't fall asleep by the time Gaara comes over. As I pulled out of the parking lot and into the street, I quickly called him, just to make sure if he was still wanting to come over or not.

_"Hey."_ He answered.

"Hey, do you still want to come over?" I asked.

_"Yeah, I'm at your house already, just pulled up." _Gaara responded.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes." I responded.

_"Okay, bye."_

I closed the phone and tossed it into the passenger seat, and sped off to my house.

Arriving there in exactly ten minutes, I pulled into the driveway, turned off the car, extracted the keys and climbed out of the car. Gaara walked up to me and I hugged him so tight.

"Long day?" He chuckled.

"You have no idea." I muttered against his chest.

We walked into the house and headed straight up the stairs to my room. I walked to the lamp on my nightstand, turned it on and I tossed my purse across my bed and it landed on the other side, but I didn't care – I dead weight my body on my bed and sighed out loud from how good it felt to actually relax. Gaara shut the door to my room and he lay down next to me, his hand on my back as he rubbed it soothingly.

I turned my head so I was looking up at him, and smiled. He pulled the hair pins out of my hair and I lay my head back down. Gaara wasn't much of a talker really, but I knew exactly what he was doing. I turned over on my back, and glanced up at him while he slowly pulled my yukata above my head.

I lay there in just my bra and panties and he climbed on top of me. He traced his fingers in my hair, and he cupped my cheek while he kissed me. I kissed him back and gripped his waist through his shirt. My thumbs traced his hip bones, and I reveled at the feeling of how warm his skin was.

Gaara pulled away and he kissed up and down my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt so good, and I was starting to actually relax now. Gaara kissed my collar bones and then up back to my lips. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, and his tongue darted into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and uncontrollably whimpered when he slightly pressed himself against me.

I snaked my hand inside his shirt, and felt his soft skin against my finger tips and palm. His muscles twitched under my touch, and I was about to remove his shirt, until the door to my room burst open.

"Sakura I need to borrow your—Oh my god!"

"Karin!" I hissed while pushing Gaara off me, and I grabbed the nearest thing to cover my body.

"Paybacks a bitch," she laughed, "now where is your graphic t-shirt? The one that hangs off your shoulder." Karin walked to my closet and began snooping in it. I pulled on my yukata and got up and walked to the closet, pushing Karin aside. I pulled the shirt out, and handed it to her.

Karin snatched it from me, and I rolled my eyes and went to shut the door, and lock it.

I turned to Gaara and sighed. As I made my way to the bed, Gaara snatched my arm, and pulled me beneath him. I giggled slightly and he removed my yukata, and then his shirt. I reached up and touched his bare skin, and he lowered his body over mine, and began kissing me again. His tongue was already in my mouth, his kisses felt like they were going to swallow me whole.

Gaara reached up and he cradled my breasts in his hands before snapping the clasp open in the front. I sat up so he could remove it and his tongue slithered down my neck and in between my breasts. I arched my back and squirmed a bit. Gaara moved back up and I whimpered in disappointment. His lips were on my neck, I flipped us over and took control of the situation. He gripped my hips, and I leaned down to kiss him again.

* * *

"Would you like something to drink?" I asked as I pulled on my fluffy robe.

"No… I'm good." Gaara muttered while pulling the sheets over his body. I nodded and kissed his cheek before walking out of my room, and down the stairs.

Mother and father had already gone to bed, so the entire house was really dark, I assumed Karin was out with that prick Sasuke. When I entered the kitchen, I turned the small light above the stove on, and walked to the fridge and grabbed the gallon of freshly made green tea.

I set the gallon on the counter and nearly screamed at the top of my lungs when I turned around to get a glass from the cupboard.

"No need to be scared, Sakura."

"Sasuke," I hissed, "what are you doing here!"

"Karin invited me over right after mommy dearest went to bed, as well as your father." He answered nonchalantly while setting the glass he had in his hand down on the counter.

I ignored his comment, and went ahead and grabbed a glass from the dishwasher, and poured myself some green tea, and placed the gallon back in the fridge. I was about to exit the room, until Sasuke speedily stepped in front of me and blocked my way. I glared up at him.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" He purred.

"I can have you charged for harassment you know." I threatened.

"You could," Sasuke reached up and twisted a strand of my thick pink hair between his fingers, "but, why haven't you?" He questioned. I opened and closed my mouth. How dare he! I huffed and pushed passed him with my drink in hand. I could hear his stupid one syllable word answer, and I stormed up the stairs. The light in Karin's room was on, and I wanted to tell her that she should send Sasuke home, but I wanted her to get in trouble tomorrow, knowing all too well that before mother and father go to work, they always check on us.

I'm so glad they like Gaara enough to let him stay the night with me. I entered my room and shut the door. Gaara looked like he already passed out, so I didn't want to wake him as I walked across the room and placed the glass on the nightstand. I removed my robe, climbed into bed, and took one last sip before I turned the light off.

Gaara turned over and he wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled and closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep. It was hard though, seeing as the only thing on my mind was that Sasuke was somewhere snooping around my house, and I couldn't really tell anybody. I sighed and tried not to think about it so I could get some sleep.

* * *

Early next morning, I woke up to mother screaming at Karin for having Sasuke over. I lay there in bed at five thirty in the morning trying my hardest not to bust out laughing. It lasted for a good thirty minutes, until mother left for work, father had already left earlier.

Right after the screaming was done, I fell back to sleep, and woke up hours later. Gaara was still sleeping, and I decided to jump into the shower. I turned the knob immediately on hot, and didn't bother waiting for it to warm up, and I stepped in. The cold water hit my skin, but it soon turned really warm and I sighed a little. I let my head hang under the water and it slowly started to soak my hair.

I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a good amount of it in my palm and began scrubbing the contents into my hair in a hasty manner. I rinsed off the shampoo and then I washed my body, rinsed, and stepped out. I grabbed a towel from the cabinet under the sink, and wrapped it around my body, leaving my hair dripping over my shoulders. I sat down in front of the mirror in my room, grabbed the comb and began combing it through my hair.

I looked at the mirror in the corner, and saw Gaara shift and sit up. He glanced over at me with sleepy eyes and lifted a hand in a wave, and yawned. I smiled at him and finished combing my hair. I placed the comb down and walked over to him.

"Good morning." I kissed his cheek.

"Morning." He yawned again.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked politely while passing my hand through his shaggy hair.

"Nah, I'll just get something on the way. While you were in the shower I got called in to work. I have to go home in a few to get ready." Gaara pushed the covers off his body and grabbed his shorts that were thrown to the floor last night.

I nodded and watched him get dressed. He kissed me on the lips before walking out of my room. I pulled on my robe after removing my towel, and followed down the stairs with him. I gave him one last hug and a kiss before he left through the front door. I closed it and walked back upstairs to my room.

I walked across my room, and grabbed my phone from my purse, and dialed Hinata's number.

"Hello?" the shy girl answered.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm okay. I feel a lot better today than I did yesterday." Hinata responded.

"That's good, do you want to hang out today? Or do you have plans with Naruto?" I asked.

"Naruto has to work today, so I can hang out." She said.

"Good, I'll come get you around two, and we can go get Ino on the way or something." I suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll text her and ask." Hinata added.

"Sure thing. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

We both ended the conversation, and I quickly walked to the bathroom so I could blow dry my hair. Once that was done, I put some gel in it and dressed myself in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, since I wasn't going to be leaving any time soon. The door to Karin's room was open now, so I figured she was up already.

When I walked downstairs to the kitchen so I can eat something, I found her and of course Sasuke in there making breakfast.

I tried to be as quiet as I could and sneak on over to the fridge, but Karin heard me and she swiftly turned around holding a large knife in her hand.

"Oh, it's just you." She muttered.

"Who else would it be?" I snorted. "Why is he still here? Didn't mom scream at you earlier for having him here uninvited." I glared over at him and he merely winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"See, right after mom left with Sasuke, he came back a few hours later, just now actually. Right after your stupid little boyfriend left." Karin explained.

"Stupid? Really? Name calling Karin? Tell me again… how old are you?" I retorted.

She glared mercilessly at me, and turned back around and finished chopping up whatever it was that she was chopping.

"Gaara's your boyfriend?" Sasuke questioned after everyone quieted down.

I looked over at him, and Sasuke looked really angry. I blinked a few times and nodded meekly. Sasuke glared at me, and before anything more could escalate, I walked out of the kitchen. I wasn't about to stay here for a few hours listening to Sasuke and Karin bicker about stupid stuff. I grabbed my phone, text Hinata that I was going to go get her and Ino now. When she responded with an okay, I quickly changed into a pair of long jeans that fit just right, and a fitting low cut white t-shirt.

I grabbed my white flats and slipped them on. After I was done getting dressed, I applied a small amount of make-up: eye liner, mascara, and gloss. When I was finished, I grabbed my purse, and car keys and quickly bolted down the stairs and walked through the front door.

I unlocked my car and climbed in. After turning the ignition on, I sped off towards Hinata's house. Hinata lived exactly fifteen minutes from me, so it didn't take me long to get there. I saw her cousin Neji outside with Tenten and it looked like they were fighting, but I knew they were training. Neji and Tenten were both black belts in karate, and they normally have tournaments every other weekend. When they saw me pull up, I waved at them, and they too waved in return.

"Are you here for Hinata?" Neji called out.

"Yeah." I responded.

"She should be done in a few." He told me.

I nodded and as if on cue, Hinata walked through the front door wearing a pair of shorts and a black top with a silver flowered design on the right side and on the left side going from the hem of the shirt up to the waist with thin straps on her shoulders while the sleeves hung off, and she had the cutest black gladiator sandals on.

"You look cute today." I told her.

Hinata being the shy girl that she was blushed and muttered a thank you. I laughed and waved goodbye to Tenten and Neji as I sped off to Ino's house.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Hinata asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I just wanted to get out of the house today." I answered.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata turned to me.

"No—not really." I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked. She knew me all too well, and can read me like a book. Not so much like Ino can, but she was pretty close.

"Sasuke is at the house, and well… things just got really weird last night." I explained. I had already told Hinata about the incident with Sasuke and she seemed to understand a lot more than Ino did about the situation. She glanced at me, telling me silently to go on.

I sighed. "Yesterday at work, he was just… bugging me, grabbing me, making me sit on his lap, and he touched me a lot too. Last night, he was in my kitchen and the same thing almost happened again, but I walked past him before he could do anything really."

"You know, you could file for harassment." Hinata stated.

"I know…" I muttered.

"Is there something stopping you?" She asked.

"He's my family's enemy, and besides, even if I did file for it, it's not like anything would happen to him. He's the son of the CEO at the Uchiha company." I groaned.

"Right… well, you could always just try. Harassment is a serious deal Sakura, you have to do something before it's too late." Hinata said.

I glanced over at my shy friend. "I hate when you're right." I muttered.

Hinata smiled at me. We arrived at Ino's house and she was already outside, talking on the phone. I figured she was talking to Shikamaru, seeing as she was arguing with him. She and Shikamaru haven't been doing too good the passed few days, and I knew it was only a matter of time when they split up.

She saw us and held one finger up, telling us to wait a minute. I turned the car off and waited for Ino to finish with her phone conversation.

When Ino finally finished, she climbed into the car. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Hinata and I turned around to face her, and Ino had tears welding in her eyes. I frowned. I always hated to see her cry, because Ino never cried. She was a strong girl, and she always held her feelings back.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"We broke up." Ino muttered bluntly.

I could practically feel her pain as soon as she started sobbing uncontrollably in the back seat of my car. I frowned and told Ino that we didn't have to go out today, but she insisted so I nodded and pulled out of the driveway. I decided that we should go to the Konoha Summit, maybe shopping would make Ino feel slightly better.

And since I didn't have to work today, I can be by Ino's side all day if I have to. I really wish nothing will interrupt my evening.

* * *

Okay so, things are going to start escalading in the next chapter. There will be some Sasuke/Sakura action. Reviews are gratefully appreciated. If I get enough, I will do an early update!

Oh, and before I forget. I will be posting a three-shot, SasuSaku, and it will be called Hanami, it should be posted in a couple of days or so.

Don't forget to review! :)


End file.
